Dear Diary
by CherryCheer
Summary: Just a quick contact with distortion and Mars suddenly finds herself very confused. But what happens when it is revealed that she has forgotten all about that special someone because of it? Takes place after Battle Finale Of Legend! (ConjunctionShipping)


**A/N: Here it is. The first chapter. I hope this will be much better but forget _everything_ about the one before. I mean, _EVERYTHING!_ It is gone! I'm doing something completely different, and improving it! This one will have more of a storyline this time! I won't let you down, I promise! Thank you so much :)**

Chapter I

_Why is this world upside down and struggling to flow? Who knows...? It supplies enough for one person's needs, but not enough to supply one person's greed. It is incomplete. However, there is a world, somewhere, __that will not let emotions overcome you...will not let willpower make you overconfident...and will not let your own thoughts betray you. So, why is that __world upside down struggling to flow? Distortion...? _

_That's right; distortion. Repeating things, over and over. But is it really a problem? Of course it is..._

* * *

"So that means, Spear Pillar must lie deep within that passage way!" Charon hastily exclaimed.

"Just as it was written in ancient times..." Cyrus muttered, walking towards the lightened path in the middle of the darkness that was ahead.

He was followed by the rest of his gathering, except for a certain purple-haired commander and her small amount of grunts.

"Aw, why do _I _have to stay behind and guard this thing anyway?" Jupiter complained, watching the others walk in and she put her hands behind her head.

Her Skuntank beside her jolted its head to look upwards. Jupiter did the same, peering the sky as she saw something heading towards them. Whatever it was, crashed to the ground, hitting Skuntank in the process. Jupiter shielded her eyes from the small explosion. After the smoke cleared, she noticed her Pokémon laying on the ground.

"Skuntank!" She cried in panic.

She spun around to see a Garchomp in the air and a woman jump in front of her. Jupiter glared and took out another PokeBall.

"Hey, I know you!" She exclaimed, referring to the person before her.

Jupiter was about to send out her Tangrowth, but the Garchomp put its claws to her throat. She let out a yelp of surprise and fright. The champion close by smirked for a moment but shifted to a fierce glare.

"Now, where are they?" She demanded.

"As if I would tell _you_!" Jupiter said angrily.

She knew she was looking for those brats but Cyrus had instructed her not to let them go. The sharp claw touched her skin and she began to feel anxious.

"O-Okay, okay! Their in there! I'll take you myself if I have to. Just let me go!" She shouted hastily.

The Garchomp moved its arms back, letting Jupiter relax a little. A red mark was left on her neck and she winced at the stinging pain.

_'Cyrus is going to kill me for this but who knows what's going on in there...' _She thought to herself, walking off towards the helicopter.

Jupiter heard the Cynthia's footsteps behind her and opened the door where the people she was looking for were.

"Thanks for getting in touch with me, Looker." She overheard Cynthia say.

Jupiter shot her the most intimidating glare she could after hearing that. She just rolled her eyes as Cynthia and the rest strode past her. Jupiter already knew that their plans were ruined.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Spear Pillar, the glowing passage way had come to an end and led them all to the depths of the location. Charon chuckled and admired the surrounding.

"So, that's Spear Pillar, eh? In perfect shape after all these years," He thought out loud, grinning at the wonderful sight.

The three lake Pokémon, which were under the control of the Red Chain, placed themselves on each of the small stone columns. Their eyes glowed red and they couldn't withstand the might source of power. Then Mars and Saturn put down the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs in the middle.

"Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie...hear me now!" Cyrus shouted, holding his hands in the air. "Transfer you ancient powers to the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs, and using its infinite original powers, connect time and space!"

Their reluctant cries echoed and strange colors surrounded the three Pokémon. Soon the orbs began to glow as the powers of the Pokémon came together.

"Now..."

"And fire!" Charon instructed to the two grunts, putting one arm in the air. The machine fired twice in the air. "Good."

The two rings shone and one turned a deep blue color, while the other turning pink. Cyrus stared at them, waiting for the moment to happen. He could sense the energy building up around where he stood. All of this was coming from those lake Pokémon alone, but in no time, there would be even greater power at the peak of Mt. Coronet!

"Dialga, Palkia, the time has come!" Cyrus yelled, showing the Red Chain. "Reveal yourselves!"

The legendary Pokémon appeared, but not in the way Cyrus was hoping. Nonetheless, the Red Chain circle surrounded both and was enough to satisfy. Suddenly, an electric attack interrupted the moment and destroyed the machine the grunts were at. Both Mars and Saturn turned around in surprise only to see a large group of Pokémon heading towards them.

"All right, Toxicroak, go!" Saturn said, calling out his Pokémon.

Just as it came out of its PokéBall, a familiar Croagunk jumped down from above and landed a forceful Brick Break before Toxicroak had time to attack. The Pokémon fainted from the impact. Mars and Saturn looked down at it in shock.

"Stop it, Cyrus!" The brat with the red hat shouted.

"You kid don't know when to quit," Charon said, scoffing at them.

Mars clenched a fist and glared at the group in front of them. "I've had enough! Purugly, now!"

Her Pokémon came from its PokéBall and the two grunts sent out their Golbat in attempt to help. However, nothing happened because the Pokémon got stuck by water and electric attacks. The "good-doers" Pokémon flew overhead and their trainers ran behind them. The Pikachu, Piplup and Croagunk destroyed the Red Chain gems on the lake guardians head, also causing the odd colors to fade away. Dialga and Palkia began to fade away as well, much to Cyrus' dismay.

"What d'ya think of that?!" Ash asked, returning his Pokémon.

"You no longer have the power to control Dialga or Palkia!" Cynthia added.

Cyrus glanced at her. "I wouldn't be so sure..."

Her eyes widened and Cyrus shone the Red Chair toward Dialga and Palkia once again. This time, they appeared fully just as Cyrus had hoped. The Pokémon thrashed about but, no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't break free from the Chain. They roared as the continued to move about in the air. Although, as soon as Cyrus spoke, they froze and listened.

"Dialga, ruler of time, Palkia, ruler of space...! Release your powers now, and create a new universe before me!" He commanded.

They obeyed and only gave enough time for the children to run away from the place where the world would be created. Energized beams escaped the Pokémon's mouths and they aimed at the center. Slowly, a glowing circle began to form.

Cyrus gasped in amazement and left everyone else to stare at it in awe. "A new world, and it is about to be born!"

A strike of lightening hit the ground not far away from the helicopter. Jupiter's eyes widened and she grinned.

"It's time! The new world is being born...and the old one destroyed!" She said happily.

Looker stood up and frowned at her. "Don't you realize that _you _will be caught up in that destruction?! Is that what you want?"

She smirked at him, not bothered by his words. "Fine with me!"

"Well, it's not fine with _me_!" Looker retorted, putting his hands on her shoulders. Jupiter was lost for words and could only blink and stare at him.

* * *

Ash and everyone else's Pokémon were planning to attack the Red Chain but Cyrus told Dialga and Palkia to use their signature moves to counter them. The Roar Of Time and Spacial Rend collided with the other attacks. They were so powerful that it was able to stop the others altogether!

Mars and Saturn moved forward, looking hopefully at their boss. "Oh, please Cyrus sir, let's go to our new world right away!" Mars said, grinning.

Dialga and Palkia roared at them and Cyrus glanced in their direction. "I have no need for you. Your very existence will poison _my _new world."

"...No need for us?" Saturn repeated angrily, Mars joining him to gape at Cyrus in disbelief.

"This world belongs to me alone. You could never understand what it truly means!" Cyrus exclaimed, his arms out to the side as if he could take his world into his own hands at that very moment.

Ash, Dawn, Brock and Cynthia told their Pokémon to attack the rings again, this time with the help of the three lake Pokémon. They succeeded, causing Dialga and Palkia to fall to the ground. Both of them had taken a lot of damage from the Red Chain. The new world shrunk down to half of its earlier size.

"So that's it. Then I guess this is the end." Charon said, seeming disappointed.

Cyrus couldn't bear the thought of all of this hard work for nothing. "But this is my perfect world. The world that does not require heart...or conscious." He murmured under his breath, slowly walking towards the perfect world.

"Cyrus, stop!" Ash shouted, attempting to bring him to a halt but it didn't work.

He lifted off of the ground and floated towards the world he had created. "It's mine...mine alone!" He shouted, disappearing into the circle of energy.

Mars' eyes widened in horror. "Cyrus, sir...NOOOOO!" She cried and ran forward.

Saturn reached out to grab her hand to stop her but he was too late. She was very quick and he had to run after her. "Mars, don't!"

He caught up with her just as her left hand was in the circle of energy. Saturn pulled Mars away swiftly and carried her over to the side, away from the chaos. He then noticed that her red eyes weren't open and started to panic. Charon was behind them and he whispered something.

"We have to leave, _now_!"

Saturn nodded hurrying after him, unnoticed by the others who were too busy to become aware of what they were doing. They came outside and saw Jupiter along with Team Rocket, Looker and some Galactic grunts. Charon gave Jupiter a gesture to 'move it'. She was freed from the rope after the lightning struck. She smiled to herself and ran after her other associates.

Jupiter came to run alongside Mars and Saturn. She peered at Mars and frowned. "What happened to her?" She asked.

"No time to explain right now," Saturn muttered in reply.

They all stopped at the cave entrance to Mt. Coronet, panting and catching their breath.

"W-We made it..." Charon whizzed, still grinning.

Jupiter, Mars and Saturn stood a few paces away from Charon and the grunts. Saturn lay Mars down on a pile of dry leaves and knelt beside her. Jupiter looked down with a hint of worry.

"Hey, Mars! Wake up!" She said loudly, but it didn't work.

Saturn placed his hand on Mars' cold left on and sighed. After a minute, Jupiter repeated what she had said and grinned. Mars awoke and sat up.

"...Mars?! Are you...okay?" Jupiter asked, but she was happy to see that her friend was actually alive.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" She replied, holding up a shaking hand.

"You're bad at pretending, huh?" Jupiter said, rolling her eyes.

"Honestly, I'm okay, see?"

The purple haired woman sighed heavily. "It was pretty rough back there..."

Mars looked downwards and nodded slowly. Then she noticed that someone else's hand was laid on top of hers. She blinked and moved her head to look Saturn beside her. She could see him blush but she shrugged it off. Her blank expression turned into a frown.

"Who...are you?"

* * *

**A/N: Hm, hm, hm?! What did you think? Did it get better...worse? You know what you need to do to tell me! ;) wink wink**

** *cough_REVIEW_cough***


End file.
